


Well, That Happened

by RookieSand



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathing/Washing, But it's not sexy, F/F, First Kiss, Fluffy, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short One Shot, and that's why she hates hilda, edelgard learning that she's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand
Summary: Edelgard challenges Hilda to a practice match in which the winner gets to boss the loser around all day. What she didn't count on was that she would be the loser.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Well, That Happened

"I've been waiting all week for this," Edelgard said as she bounced lightly on her feet.

The sun was high in the sky and she was at the training grounds, loosening herself up before her practice match. Her opponent? Hilda Valentine Goneril.

Hilda was insufferable in so many ways and Edelgard held nothing but pure contempt for her. She was lazy, self-centered and she always had this cute, all-knowing smirk on her face that just got right under Edelgard's skin. The first time Edelgard had met Hilda, they had been paired together for kitchen duty. Hilda somehow talked her way out of doing any work. The only thing that Edelgard had managed to get her to do was stir the pot for a few minutes.

If it wasn't unbecoming of a princess and heir to the throne, Edelgard would've punched Hilda in her smug face long ago. But alas, social constructs didn't allow Edelgard the pleasure, at least in normal, everyday life. Instead, she was forced to challenge Hilda to a practice match.

This was an especially important match. Edelgard and Hilda had agreed that the loser had to do anything the winner said for an entire day. That was the only thing that had gotten Hilda to agree. Edelgard had thought of nothing else as she trained hard all week. She knew she could beat Hilda. There wasn't much to it.

It was a fairly even playing field for them. They both were skilled with axes and were on the smaller side for girls wielding such weapons. Hilda was better at wearing heavy armor which meant that, without it on, she would move faster. But Edelgard was hardly concerned. She had trained plenty for this moment. She was going to take Hilda down.

Hilda was late to the training grounds. Edelgard wasn't surprised but it wasn't like that made her thrilled about it. Finally, Hilda came walking through the doors. She was wearing the light training armor the Golden Deer liked to practice in. She yawned and stretched as she went up to Edelgard. Edelgard clenched her fists at her sides. 

"Good morning," Hilda greeted. "Goddess, why do you always have to make these so early?"

"It's... well past noon, Hilda," Edelgard said, her composure crumbling away to be replaced by pure confusion.

They'd done these practice matches three times before and Hilda always seemed to complain that they happened too early. Edelgard thought for sure this one would be accommodating enough. The sun was already past its highest point. Any longer and it would start going down.

Hilda blinked twice. "Oh... Well, yeah, I suppose. But on days we don't have class, I like to sleep in. So it's early for me."

Edelgard pinched the bridge of her nose. "Could you please take this seriously?"

Hilda looked offended. "I am taking this seriously. And in the interest of doing that, how about we postpone this until next week?"

"No!" Edelgard said sharply. "We're doing this now."

Hilda sighed and threw up her hands. "Fine... I have to get dirty and sweaty six days of the week. Why not just make it seven, ya know? Sometimes, I want a little me time, but I can't even have that!"

Edelgard ignored her as the two made their way to the weapons rack. Edelgard plucked a training axe from its spot and felt the weight of it in her hand. It wasn't much for killing anyone; but, with a good enough whack, it would sting for a few days. It was exactly what she was looking for. Hilda picked the same weapon and skipped back into the center of the training grounds.

The two stood several feet apart from each other. Hilda looked bored and that set Edelgard's blood on fire. This girl... This girl really knew how to push all of her buttons. 

Without thinking, Edelgard launched herself forward and her axe was met with a block by Hilda's. It was like hitting a wall. Edelgard's arms went numb for a second from the shock of it. Hilda had absolutely no give in her stance. With only a light shove, Edelgard was pushed away almost knocking her off her feet. 

Edelgard regained her balance and stared Hilda down. Hilda still looked bored, but now Edelgard could see the little glint in her eye. Hilda was taking this very seriously after all. Despite Edelgard taking all the necessary precautions she had thought she'd need, she overlooked one tiny detail.

Hilda hated to lose. Unbeknownst to Edelgard, Hilda had been watching her train all week and had even been putting a serious effort into her own training. Plus, Hilda was used to taking on her older brother, who was nearly a foot taller and stronger than both of them. She had come prepared and she wouldn't lose. The idea of bossing around Edelgard for a whole day was just too tantalizing.

Neither girl moved for a long moment. Hilda was holding her axe loosely as if she didn't know how to hold it at all and was going to drop it at any second. Edelgard watched her. Going for a brute force attack would just get blocked. As she had predicted, Hilda was faster than her. Her muscles were stronger due to having to carry around much heavier armor. Edelgard let out a breath.

She went in again. Her axe was met with Hilda's but this time she was ready. She pushed left and felt Hilda's axe give way; Hilda wasn't holding the axe correctly at all for it to leave her hand so easily. It clattered to the ground and Edelgard smiled. As she went to bring her axe back up for another swing, her feet were pulled out from under her and she was knocked onto her back. 

Hilda put a foot on her chest and pointed the axe at her neck. Her eyebrows were raised. "Oh, princess... That can't possibly be the best you can do."

Edelgard grit her teeth. She shoved Hilda's foot off of her and climbed to her feet again. Hilda must've grabbed her axe while falling left and used it to swipe Edelgard's feet from under her while she thought she had the upper hand. Going for a move like that... Hilda was taunting her.

After several more failed attempts to get at Hilda, Edelgard was already out of breath. Her eyes tracked Hilda. Suddenly, Hilda rushed forward. Edelgard stood her ground readying herself. Hilda was going to swing from the right based on her posture. Edelgard got ready to block. Then Hilda swung early, missing Edelgard completely. Edelgard's body reacted involuntarily swinging her axe to try and counter Hilda's attack. Before she could bring it back it was already too late. Hilda pushed her axe hard into Edelgard's stomach, knocking the wind completely out of her. Edelgard sunk to her knees.

"Are we done now?" Hilda asked. She too was running out of stamina. Despite having the edge over Edelgard, it wasn't easy to hold onto. She was pulling out every trick she knew for this. "I'm all sweaty."

Edelgard clutched her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up and only partially from the pain. How was the girl who barely cared to show up to class so good? Edelgard had barely managed to move Hilda at all. Hilda used the axe like it was as light as a sword.

"Fine... You win," Edelgard conceded.

Hilda smiled and clapped her hands together. "Awesome! Now you have to do whatever I say!" 

Edelgard made a face. That certainly was a major sting to her pride. Hilda would probably have her do all manner of embarrassing tasks. But as a person of her word, Edelgard would do whatever it was that Hilda wanted. Though, she never did say she would have to be amicable about it.

Hilda pulled Edelgard to her feet as if it were nothing. "Okay, first we have to do my laundry," Hilda mused. "Then we're going to the bathhouse. Then lunch maybe. You could make me tea, yeah! Hmmm..."

Edelgard was dragged out of the training ground by her hand.

Edelgard had already picked up every garment off of Hilda's floor, sorted them into separate piles of light and dark clothes, and was currently scrubbing them clean. Hilda hadn't done her laundry in weeks and there was plenty of it to do; she admitted that she had resorted to "borrowing" other members of the Golden Deers' clothing to make up for her lack of wardrobe. Edelgard's arm was starting to hurt as she scrubbed yet another one of Hilda's dirty skirts.

They were currently out behind the dormitories where the laundry was done. No one was there now, but usually, there were plenty of people doing their laundry. The thing was that Hilda didn't even have to do her laundry if she didn't want to. There were people for that at the monastery. She only had to sort her laundry and hand it off. Apparently, that was just too monumental a task for her. Then again, Edelgard wondered if this was a setup and Hilda had held onto her dirty clothes just to make Edelgard do them.

Edelgard didn't mind doing the laundry. It was somewhat relaxing in some way. But Hilda was watching her from a short distance away. It made Edelgard feel rather self-conscious. Her entire body felt warm and uncomfortable, not entirely from scrubbing.

"Too bad you have maids and stuff to do this for you," Hilda mused as she sat on an upturned bucket. "You look really cute on your knees like that, princess." When Edelgard's head snapped up, Hilda flashed her a bright smile.

Edelgard turned back to her work, her ears starting to heat up. Was Hilda making a pass? Though she didn't know what being on her knees had to do with being cute. Hilda's words bounced around Edelgard's head. For some reason they made her chest feel lighter. Like most people, Edelgard liked being praised. But Hilda's words made their way a bit deeper into her heart. She'd never been called cute by another girl before.

Next up was the bathhouse. Edelgard drew Hilda's bath and laid out all of the soaps that Hilda had brought along to use. Hilda instructed Edelgard to undress her and Edelgard did so in the gentlest manner she could. Edelgard was a bit heavy-handed which wasn't so much a problem when dressing and undressing herself. However, doing it on another person made her very self-conscious of it. Hilda, at the very least, didn't say anything. When Edelgard had finished undressing Hilda and folding her clothes, Hilda invited her to wash her hair.

"I won't force you to wash it, but my arms are tired," she said with a small pout and a flash of her large, doe eyes.

Edelgard sighed. If anything, her arms were tired from doing so much laundry. Still, Hilda had asked and it was part of their agreement that she did as Hilda said. Edelgard rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

She supposed she should've realized how much hair Hilda had, but getting into it made it all the more real. Hilda had a lot of hair. It was heavy and silky and Edelgard found she liked to run her fingers through it. It wasn't like her hair at all. Edelgard had always despised her hair and didn't much care to take care of it besides very basic maintenance. It was very clear that Hilda took great care to keep her hair this beautiful. This was probably the only thing that Edelgard could think of that Hilda spent time on. In the end, it did pay off. It looked beautiful and Edelgard adored it.

"Careful," Hilda said gently. "You're pulling a bit."

Edelgard's cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry." She refocused on her movements, trying her best to be gentle.

Once Edelgard finished up, Hilda washed the rest of her body and climbed into the tub. She sunk into the water after tying her hair in a tight knot on her head. The sweet smell of the oil that Edelgard had poured into the water filled the room as the water was disturbed. It smelled like Hilda.

"You can join me," Hilda said quietly with a coy smile.

"I'd much rather not," Edelgard said bluntly, taking up post at the edge fo the room.

Hilda's face pulled into a pout and she batted her eyelashes once again. "I order you to join me. You got all dirty from our match earlier. I simply cannot have my cute, little servant smelling like sweat and covered in dirt!"

Edelgard rolled her eyes, though the cute comment had cut through her exterior like a knife through butter. And it was true she did want to bathe after being pushed into the dirt so many times. But she didn't want to get into the bath with Hilda. Who knew what Hilda would do to her if she got in. Still, now that it was an order, she was expected to. She quickly undressed and started to wash herself up.

Hilda got out of the tub and went over to her. "Can I wash your hair?"

Edelgard looked up at her. "Why?" It had left her mouth a little more sharply than she had intended; but, at the same time, she couldn't see what Hilda had to gain by offering.

Hilda looked a little hurt. "Your hair is just long and I thought you might like the help. But if you don't want me to, then I won't." She turned to go back to the bath.

"Wait..." Edelgard sighed. Why was she always giving into Hilda like this? "You can wash my hair if you want to."

Hilda bounced back over with a bright smile. She began to gently massage her soap into Edelgard's hair. Edelgard relaxed a bit. It was quite nice having Hilda wash her hair for her. Hilda's hands moved quickly and with purpose but they weren't rough. When Hilda rinsed out Edelgard's hair, she took great care in not letting any of the soap run into Edelgard's face. When she was done, they both returned to the bath and sunk into the warm water.

Edelgard looked over at Hilda. Her face was a bit red from the heat of the water but, otherwise, she looked rather peaceful as she leaned her head back over the edge of the tub. Edelgard did the same, letting the warmth of the water soothe her sore body. She already had a map of bruises to show for their little battle earlier including one large one right in the middle of her stomach. Just as Edelgard's mind was starting to wander and her body fully relax, she felt Hilda press up against her.

"The side was hurting my neck," Hilda whispered. "Let me rest against you."

Edelgard tensed, her cheeks flushing. "I-Is that an order?"

Hilda shook her head. "Of course not. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll move. But if you want to make yourself a good pillow, relax your shoulders." She poked Edelgard's shoulder and smiled.

Edelgard took a deep breath, letting herself relax against the side of the tub once again. Hilda snuggled in closer, forcing Edelgard to wrap her arm around her. Hilda had no regard for personal space at all. Edelgard felt it should've irritated her, like most things about Hilda did, but instead her heart was pounding like crazy. She'd bathed with women plenty of times before and had never felt like this. Hilda smelled amazing and the heat of the water was making Edelgard feel warm and tingly. Why was she so nervous?

They only stayed in the bath for a few minutes but it felt like forever to Edelgard, who was trying her best not to tense up or move. Hilda seemed perfectly content but Edelgard could not shake the feeling that she was being a horrible rest for the other girl. Even though she was praying it would end soon, she was still disappointed when Hilda finally moved away from her.

Hilda stretched. "I'm getting a little tired. And hungry. Let's grab something to eat and head back to my room."

Edelgard nodded. She climbed out of the tub and then assisted Hilda out. Hilda's foot caught on the edge of the tub and she fell forward. Edelgard was knocked backward and Hilda fell out of the tub on top of her. 

"Ow, ow, ow," Hilda grumbled. She planted her hands on either side of Edelgard's head and propped herself up. "Sorry." Her lips pulled into a smile when she looked down at Edelgard.

Edelgard's face was as red as a tomato. Her blush crept up to her ears and down her neck. Her entire body was on fire from embarrassment and something else that she didn't altogether know the name for. All she could think about was Hilda's body on top of hers. She wanted to keep it that way even though she knew that they should move. She wanted Hilda to be closer to her. She caught herself looking at Hilda's lips. They were so pink and perfect. Edelgard swallowed hard.

"Are you okay?" Hilda asked softly. It might've been Edelgard's imagination, but it seemed she had leaned forward a bit, her lips parted as if she was expecting a kiss.

Edelgard cleared her throat and looked anywhere but at Hilda. "F-For a woman so skilled with an axe, I would think you'd have a little more balance."

Hilda laughed. Edelgard's chest seized up at the sound. "And I thought you would be a bit steadier on your feet as well, princess."

Edelgard gave the best scowl she could, given their position. "Get off me already."

Hilda jumped to her feet and the fluidness of the motion caught Edelgard's eye. She had no proof, but it wouldn't have surprised her if Hilda had fallen out of the tub on purpose. Edelgard's heart was still pounding against her ribs as she watched Hilda saunter across the room to dry herself and get dressed.

The girls headed to the dining hall next. Edelgard was exhausted as they entered the hall. The day had worn her down both physically and mentally. She never would've guessed that spending the day with Hilda would be so draining. Luckily, Hilda had said they would be going to her room. They were only visiting the hall to grab snacks.

"Lady Edelgard." Edelgard tensed as Hubert's voice called from behind her. "I've been wondering where you've been all day."

Edelgard turned on her heel to face him. "Hello, Hubert. I've been... erm..."

"We were doing some training," Hilda said quickly, looping her arm around Edelgard's. "And now we're hungry so I am inviting Edelgard to tea. I apologize for keeping her away from you all day. I hope you don't mind."

Hubert looked between the two of them. "No, that is quite alright. I do need to talk to you when you have the time, Lady Edelgard. I'll be in my room. Fetch me when you're free." He nodded at the two girls before promptly walking off.

Edelgard let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked to Hilda who was wearing her usual all-knowing smirk. Edelgard rolled her eyes.

"I'm grateful for you making an excuse for me, however, don't expect me to be in your debt over it," Edelgard said as she looked away.

"Oh, nothing like that, Edelgard. But you're very welcome. To my room now!"

Edelgard was dragged along to Hilda's room, her mind going blank. That was the first time that Edelgard could remember Hilda calling her by her name and not 'princess.' It made her giddy.

Once in Hilda's room, she made the tea herself. She pulled a cushion to the low table in the middle of the room and forced Edelgard to sit down on it. Even though Edelgard was supposed to be doing Hilda's bidding, she wasn't going to complain that Hilda was making the tea. She sat at attention as she watched Hilda carry two teacups to the table, setting one gingerly in front of Edelgard and then one in front of herself. She dropped onto her own cushion.

Hilda sat close to Edelgard as they drank. Edelgard could feel her presence, something she'd never felt with anyone else before. Hubert often sat this close to her while they studied and she never felt so on edge with him. Her heart was pounding as she watched Hilda undress a cupcake and bring it to her perfect lips. Edelgard swallowed.

"Oh, this is lovely," Hilda said after chewing thoughtfully. "I normally don't like the baked sweets they do in the dining hall but this is quite good. Here try." She practically shoved the cake into Edelgard's mouth.

Edelgard took a larger than she needed bite from the cake. She chewed slowly, letting the flavors melt over her tongue. The treat was oversweet in her opinion but she still enjoyed it. It had a slightly citrusy flavor that made it lighter. The cake itself was a bit on the dry side, but the frosting helped keep it from being completely unbearable to chew.

"It's good," she mumbled with her mouth still practically full. 

"Oh, you've got a little bit..."

Hilda leaned in close and kissed the corner of Edelgard's mouth. Edelgard swallowed hard, forcing the cake down her throat without meaning to. She coughed and sputtered, reaching for her tea to wash down the bit that had gotten stuck. The tea was gone in one gulp. She practically slammed the cup down as she sat back to take a deep breath.

Hilda rubbed her back gently. "Edelgard, are you okay?"

Despite nearly dying, Edelgard was more hung up on the fact that Hilda had almost kissed her. Her face was bright red as she looked at Hilda staring at her with wide, concerned eyes.

"Hilda... You..."

"Missed?" Hilda said lightly, a smile spreading on her face. "I can fix that." She cupped Edelgard's face and leaned in dangerously close. "May I?"

Edelgard had fallen back on her hands and looked up at Hilda. Her heart couldn't take Hilda being so close to her. And this would be her first kiss if Hilda went through with it. She didn't know how to answer. She squeezed her eyes shut. Hilda could do as she pleased.

Hilda's lips met Edelgard's softly. Just as Edelgard imagined, Hilda's lips were perfect. They were soft and tasted like sugar. Edelgard's chest felt light and it dawned on her that Hilda meant a lot to her. And Edelgard realized that she was always tracking Hilda across a room because she liked the way Hilda looked and laughed with her friends. She wanted that. She wanted... Hilda. Edelgard finally kissed Hilda back.

Suddenly, Hilda was kissing her with vigor. Her tongue slipped easily into Edelgard's and she pushed Edelgard back against the floor without a second thought. She was strong and her weight held Edelgard to the floor easily, not that Edelgard was struggling against her to get up or anything.

Their kiss lasted longer than Edelgard was expecting. When Hilda finally pulled away, Edelgard couldn't help but gasp for air. Hilda laughed and ran a hand through Edelgard's hair.

"You're adorable," Hilda said sweetly.

Edelgard frowned. "So, this entire day. Why?"

Hilda smiled. "Well, you wouldn't spend any time with me otherwise. I do feel bad that I played somewhat dirty this morning to win."

"But... why?"

Hilda rolled her eyes. "Because I like you, dummy. And... well, spending time with the Adrestian princess isn't always easy. Especially with Hubert always breathing down your neck."

Edelgard swallowed hard. "You... like me?"

"Oh, my Goddess..." Hilda shook her head and laughed again. "Noooo, I only spent all day with you and kissed you because I hate you."

Edelgard took in this information. "Then join the Black Eagles," she blurted out.

Hilda smiled somewhat sadly. "Well, I can't just do that to Claude. He depends on me."

Edelgard understood that at the very least. If she were to lose Hubert to another house, especially for a reason like this, it would hit her rather hard. "Fine... Can we... do this again sometime?"

"We can continue today," Hilda said playfully. "The day isn't over and I believe our agreement was that I could boss you around all day."

Edelgard rolled her eyes. "Fine. What's your next task?"

"I think you should kiss me again."


End file.
